


Неожиданное путешествие

by Stitching_Joker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, трэш и неадекват
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бессистемность в подходе. Безалаберность в методах. Безответственность в решениях. На выходе имеем форменную катастрофу,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неожиданное путешествие

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiterabob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiterabob/gifts).



Торин мрачно вглядывался в чащу деревьев. Бесполезно. Ничего не видно, мрак и бурелом.  
\- Что там? - Фили подошел, тоже попытался всмотреться вдаль, и, судя по бестолковому взгляду, тоже ничего не увидел.  
\- Понятия не имею, - признался Торин.  
\- Почему Беорн не пошел с нами? - недовольно пробурчал Кили. - Ему в лесу-то разобраться, что к чему - раз плюнуть.  
\- Да потому, - язвительно заметил Бильбо, - что то, с чем мы можем столкнуться в лесу, может сделать его опасным для нас, сколько раз тебе повторять!  
\- Он хороший! - вскинулся Фили.  
Бильбо закатил глаза.  
\- Он замечательный. Но, превратившись в животное, он не может себя контролировать. Ну честное слово, сто раз же об этом говорили уже.  
\- Хватит! - рявкнул Торин. - Надоело слушать ваше бестолковое жужжание.  
\- Не ссорьтесь, - засуетился Дори. - Ужин готов, идите кушать. А где Нори с Бофуром?  
Все огляделись вокруг. Дальние кусты подозрительно шуршали. Глоин решительно прошагал через поляну и раздвинул ветви.  
\- Что у вас тут такое?  
Бофур и Нори вылетели из-за куста, судорожно распихивая что-то по карманам.  
\- Опять?! - Дори взвился в негодовании, швырнул миски чудом поймавшему их Бильбо и кинулся следом за улепетывавшей парочкой.  
\- Дори, да оставь ты их... - позвал было Глоин, но оборвал сам себя. - И правда, давайте ужинать.  
Бифур подошел к нему, улыбаясь:  
\- С ними проблемы никогда не закончатся, а, дружище?  
Глоин лишь безнадежно махнул рукой:  
\- Дори никак не успокоится, все думает, что может вправить им мозги. Как по мне, так мозги-то у них в порядке, но им не хватает осмотрительности.  
\- Меня тоже в этом упрекали, - усмехнулся Бифур, - но, как видишь, я жив-здоров.  
\- Ненадолго, - буркнул Торин, - если не начнешь вести себя осторожнее.  
Бифур пожал плечами, а когда Торин отвернулся - подмигнул подошедшему Фили.  
\- Мистер Глоин... - Фили замялся, явно не зная, как продолжить.  
\- Да, Фили?  
\- Я хотел вам сказать...  
\- Ну же, Фили, смелее. Ты думаешь, меня после Бофура и Нори можно чем-то еще удивить?  
\- Я думаю... этот совет, который собирался в Ривенделле... Мне кажется, Саруман врет, - наконец решился Фили. - У него какие-то свои планы, и я подозреваю, что...  
\- Фили, - решительно прервал его Глоин. - Мы не можем огульно обвинять уважаемого мага в твоих умозрительных подозрениях. Не забывай, там были Гэндальф и Галадриэль, неужели они бы ни о чем не догадались? И Элронд...  
\- Элронду я вообще не доверяю, - пробурчал Фили.  
\- Гэндальф ему доверяет, - ввернул проходящий мимо Бильбо. - Идите уже есть.  
Когда все расселись вокруг костра с мисками, Бифур вдруг насторожился.  
\- Кто-то идет, - сказал он, пытаясь принюхаться.  
Все схватились за оружие. Послышался мягкий хруст веток, и на поляну верхом на лосе въехал эльф. Длинные светлые волосы струились по его спине и крупу лося, синие глаза смотрели отрешенно и спокойно.  
\- Ээээ... - Фили пришел в себя первым. - Здравствуйте.  
\- Да это ж Трандуил, - хохотнул Двалин. - Как дела, дружище?  
Торин подозрительно хмурился. Трандуил, чуть склонив голову к плечу, разглядывал представшую перед ним компанию.  
\- Звезды сегодня яркие, - не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, задумчиво сказал эльф. - Грядут большие потрясения.  
\- Драка будет? - деловито уточнил Двалин.  
\- Большие бури ждут этот мир, - эльф нашел взглядом Фили и уставился на него.  
\- Какие бури? - не выдержал Фили.  
\- Будущее туманно, - вздохнул эльф. - Смотрите на звезды.  
Он мягко тронул лося за шею и вновь скрылся в чаще.  
\- Обалдеть помог, - вспылил Кили. - А то мы сами не видим, что звезды яркие!  
\- Да эти эльфы вечно так, - махнул рукой Двалин. - Их спрашиваешь прямо, а они тебе... тово... мозги пудрят, да.  
\- Предсказания - очень туманная материя, - назидательно возразил Бильбо. - Думаю, он просто сам не мог сказать больше.  
\- Тебе-то откуда знать, - ехидно заметил Кили. - Ты вообще в предсказаниях ничего не понимаешь.  
\- Можно подумать, ты понимаешь!  
Фили открыл было рот, потом посмотрел на сцепившихся Кили и Бильбо и ничего так и не сказал. Торин подошел и хлопнул его по плечу:  
\- Не тушуйся, парень. Выберемся мы из этого леса.  
Помолчал, подумал и неуверенно добавил:  
\- Надеюсь...

* * *  
\- Бессистемность в подходе. Безалаберность в методах. Безответственность в решениях. На выходе имеем форменную катастрофу, - Элронд покачал головой.  
\- Как вы могли? - Галадриэль всплеснула руками. - Я всегда знала, что вы несколько эксцентричны, но такого я даже от вас не ожидала. Отправить кучку неподготовленных людей невесть куда и позволить рулить всем... кому?  
\- У него достаточно опыта, чтобы путешествие... - начал Гэндальф.  
\- Превратилось в оду его паранойе, - перебил Элронд. - Два нормальных глаза не смогут ему заменить один волшебный. Если б я мог хотя бы предположить заранее, что вы собираетесь сделать - я бы лично сдал вас в Мунго, Альбус. Вы с ума сошли. Превратить важнейшую миссию в инсценировку детской сказки - честное слово, до такого не додумался бы даже Радагаст... тьфу, Лавгуд! Они же даже не понимают, куда они идут и что делают!  
\- Если бы они понимали, - смущенно хмыкнул маг в седую бороду, - было бы очень трудно управлять ими.  
\- Вы старый манипулятор, - в его грудь уперся длинный палец. - Даже если бы они добрались до этого вашего Аркенстона - это лишь один крестраж, а их у Смау... у Темного Лорда сколько?  
\- Ну, найти хотя бы один - уже удача. По крайней мере, мы бы убедились, что они способны работать в команде...  
\- Мы убедились в том, что команда из них никакая, - повернулась к ним МакГонагалл. - Поттер весь в подозрениях по поводу Малфоя, у Молли голова болит только о близнецах, Уизли с Грейнджер постоянно цапаются... а во что вы превратили Флоренца?  
Она провела волшебной палочкой от своей макушки до пояса, и белое платье стало превращаться в мантию из шотландки, а светлые распущенные волосы - в строгий пучок.  
\- В мире Толкина кентавров не было, - пожал плечами маг. - Зато были эльфы... и лоси.  
\- А Блэк с Грюмом? - Минерва раздраженно ткнула палочкой в застывшего неподвижно за столом Сарумана, и тот сначала превратился в Люциуса Малфоя, а затем и вовсе растаял легким туманом. - Я отдаю должное вашей изобретательности, но... вам не кажется, что логичнее было бы поменять их местами? Аластор куда больше похож на этого вашего... с топором в голове.  
\- Сириус чем-то похож на Торина, - кивнул маг. - Но он не смог бы повести отряд за собой. А Грюм с этой задачей почти справился...  
\- Альбус, - Снейп устало стянул с головы диадему тонкой работы. - Ваш замысел не работает. Он абсурден. Давайте придерживаться нормального плана. Снимите уже с них заклятие и позвольте Два... Хагриду вывести всю компанию из Запретного леса.  
\- Мда... - Дамблдор встряхнул свой посох, и тот превратился в волшебную палочку. - Кажется, ты прав, Северус. А жаль, хорошая была идея.  
\- Разве что для любителя безумных фантазий, - отрезала МакГонагалл.  
\- Вы так думаете? - глаза Дамблдора лукаво сверкнули. - А знаете, если найти такого любителя... Пусть хотя бы кому-то идея пригодится.  
\- Кого и куда еще вы собрались отправить? - поднял одну бровь Снейп.  
\- Никого и никуда, - Дамблдор безмятежно улыбался. - Но я что-то слышал однажды об одном новозеландском маггле-режиссере...


End file.
